Old Friendships End and New Ones Start
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Good Old BH fluff, of course. Set in seventh year. Both Blaise and Hermione become acquaintances when Blaise helps her out in a tough situation. When both become Heads, they soon become friends! Tons of good old fashioned BH cotton candy fluff! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seventh year…

Hermione sat undisturbed in the secluded corner of the library, thinking over what had just happened. It went something like this:

"Hermione, come with me," said Ron. He led her to the Room of Requirement. It was, in this case, a small bedroom with nothing special except a sofa and a bed. There was a fireplace, but it was not working, something Hermione was not too pleased about seeing as it was the frosty winter season.

"Sit." He ordered.

She did, not before making a face. She hated being ordered around.

"Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time now."

"Er, okay, Ron. What is it?"

"I-" he stopped, and looked at her in a fashion that told her he was attempting a penetrating gaze and failing miserably. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Then, without warning, he grabbed her round the waist and started passionately kissing her! His mouth opened hers and his breath reeked of breath mints. His teeth ground against hers and already his hands were trailing up her shirt. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

Just before his hand undid her bra strap, she managed to break free and slap him, hard, across the face. And since she wasn't wearing gloves or anything, her hand was cold, and probably stung all the more. His face was swelling a little. It was a mottled shade of red much darker than his carrot coloured hair.

"Asshole!" she said to him, than wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve after standing up. She refrained from hexing him.

She looked at her arm where she had just wiped it as though it were purple, then looked at him and said "You bastard." And walked out of the room.

"Hermione, wait!" he called to her once outside the room of requirement.

She spun around to hear what he had to say despite herself. Once he caught up with her, he said in a reasonable tone, "You wanted it, just as bad as I did," and to her horror, started kissing her again, in a similar fashion as he just had. She tried to push him away, but he was just too strong.

She struggled, valiantly, however against him. His slimy mouth was not only filthing up her mouth, but also the area around it. She managed to pull her mouth away for one second, just enough time to say "Stop it Ron!", while he started kissing down her neck.

Just then, another voice said "Leave her alone,"

She used this distraction to her advantage by stepping hard enough on Ron's foot to pull away, and by pulling out her wand and saying "Stupefy,"

Ron froze. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" asked the voice.

She turned to see who it was and was shocked to see Blaise Zabini-the Slytherin Blaise Zabini- standing there.

"Yes," she said uncertainly. "Thanks for helping me out,"

"Don't mention it. That bloody pervert couldn't keep his hands to himself, could he?" he asked, half-angry half-disgusted.

Hermione made a face. "I never pictured Ron could be so…ugh."

"I could. The way he _looks _at you all the time." He shuddered.

She looked at him inquiringly. He shrugged. "I couldn't help but notice it. He looks at you like you're something to eat, or a trophy to hang up in his living room."

"Really?" she regarded this with interest. She had never noticed it.

"Yeah, really."

She looked at him for a moment, and took in his features. She couldn't deny it, even if she wanted to: he was drop-dead-gorgeous. With dark green eyes, inky black hair, pale skin, a sparkling set of white teeth and a lean figure, who wouldn't be? He didn't have a square jaw, like more than half of the men she knew, but rather a more angular one, which just increased the overall look of hotness in him.

"Hermione? Hermi-i-one?" he was waving a hand up and down in front of her face.

"Mhm?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Um, yes, of course."

"Well, in that case, I'll just be on my way, then…"

"Oh, yes, um, okay. Thanks again for helping me against _that." _She jutted her thumb in Ron's direction. He was still frozen.

"No problem." He smiled. "Bye, then,"

"Bye," she said.

She was still a bit stunned even in the library, by the unexpected turn of events that had forever changed her life.

_It had!_

She wasn't even exaggerating.

Now she could no longer be on friendly terms with Ron and _was _on almost-friendly terms with a Slytherin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat in the same corner of the library the next day.

Suddenly, Ginny came up. She looked very red and Hermione presumed she was angry at her.

She waited for her to speak first.

Ginny's eyes filled up with tears, to Hermione's astonishment.

"Ginny! Are you okay?"

"No! I can't believe Ron DID that to you! He is such an asshole! Oh my god, Hermione, I am SO sorry!"

"Aw, Ginny, it's not _your _fault!" she said, with feeling.

"It sure feels like it!"

"Well it's not!"

"You _are _okay, right?"

"Of course I am!"

"And… you'll still be friends with me, right?"

Hermione laughed. "I can't imagine life without Ginny Weasley as my friend."

Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione. "Thanks Hermione,"

"Don't mention it."

They sat next to each other for a while, chatting, until… (dun…dun…DUUNNN!) Blaise came by.

"Oh, hello," he said, grinning.

Ginny appeared to be going into a swoon. Hermione managed to haul her to her feet and said "Ginny, this is Blaise, Blaise, Ginny."

Ginny shook his hand, smiling, still looking very red in the face.

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling slightly, looking amused.

"Could you please excuse us just a tiny second, please?" asked Ginny, giving him a we're-all-friends smile.

"Of course."

They both smiled very fakely as Ginny dragged Hermione off behind a bookshelf.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"He is SO hot! Where can I get one?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Umm, okay…"

"Hermione, he is the sexiest man I have ever seen. Apart from Harry. And Johnny Depp. And--" she trailed off on a long list of celebrities.

"Vixen!" cried Hermione, _quietly, _once Ginny had finished her list.

"Oh, whatever."

"Come on, he'll be wondering where we've disappeared to."

"Okay, okay, but WAIT. What excuse should we give?"

"Er, don't think we need an excuse…"

"Oh, right."

They went back out.

"Sorry 'bout that," they apologized.

"It's okay," he said good-naturedly.

"Harry!" cried Ginny in the _middle of the library._ She seemed to realize her mistake and reddened, but nevertheless flew into her boyfriend's arms. He seemed surprised but pleased. Ginny was so _affectionate, _thought Hermione. It was one of the reasons she was so fond of her.

They waved bye to Hermione and Blaise- Harry only waved to him after seeing Ginny do so, and even then waved rather puzzledly. Blaise shrugged apologetically.

"Hey," he said to her again, once they were alone. "I never noticed, but Ginny seems very energetic." He commented.

"I have to _live _with her, and believe me, she's one of the most hyperactive girls I have ever met. But she's really nice; we all love her."

"I see."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I might sit with you."

She processed this information quickly and joked "You saved my life! If these were olden times, I would probably owe you eternal servitude."

He looked visibly embarrassed and scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor. "Is that a yes?" he asked after a moment, looking up and grinning.

She nodded, grinning back. "Truce?" she asked.

"Truce."

_Soooo, is it any good? I haven't gotten any reviews so far… __L__ PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL BE SO DEPRESSED I'LL DISCONTINUE IT!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the next two weeks, they grew closer. And as they sat there in the library in the same corner, and read, Hermione couldn't help but take a peek at Blaise every now and then. He looked so cute, engrossed in his book like that.

Blaise, on the other hand, couldn't help but inhale deeply every now and then, that unique Hermione scent. It was flowery, but not old granny floral. It wasn't too overpowering either.

Just then, a sixth year came along and stood in front of them. She appeared to be from Ravenclaw and looked extremely surprised to see the two top-scoring students from the rival houses sitting next to each other and reading as though they were old friends.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you two in his office now." She said, looking important.

"Er, do you have any idea why?" asked Blaise.

The girl shook her head, blushing. _He was cute! _

"Um, okay, thanks!" he said, grinning at her. The girl nodded and dashed off so speedily that she could have put many a rabbit to shame.

"You shouldn't _do _that to people." Said Hermione, who had been observing this whole conversation, once they were walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"Do what?"

"That poor girl is probably hyperventilating behind a bookrack right now."

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes, really! Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" he was smirking now.

She rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." he said innocently.

"Girls find you… um… very… er… _attractive._"

"Oh…" he appeared to be considering this. "Do _you _find me attractive?" he asked, widening his already wide eyes to appear even more innocent.

She glared at him, rapidly turning red. "I- er, I…" she sighed and said "Yes. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "You are the most arrogant person I have ever met." She declared.

He sighed dramatically. "I do what I can,"

"Shut up."

"Never."

Just then, they reached Dumbledore's office and knocked.

They entered once they were given permission to do so.

"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger, hello!" he started off formally, then said 'hello' like they were old friends.

Both Blaise and Hermione grinned.

"Now, it is my pleasure to announce to you that I have decided that you will be the Heads for this year."

Both Blaise and Hermione froze for a moment. Then Hermione asked curiously "Aren't we supposed to receive a letter about this in the holidays?"

Dumbledore looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well, I sort've forgot…"

Blaise and Hermione appeared not to have heard.

"_We're _the _Heads?"_ asked Blaise, sounding disbelieving.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" he clapped his hands together. "Now, Professor McGonagall will show you to your dormitory. Alrighty then, now shoo."

They left the office, still very confused. They followed McGonagall to their dorms.

Once they entered, upon learning that the password was 'nougat', they were awestruck. It was gorgeous!

The common room was HUGE, with lots of cushy sofas and a large bookrack.

Their rooms were of a similar design: both had king sized beds, wardrobes, baggage racks, book racks, a study table (with multiple drawers and shelves) and a chest to store their cauldrons and wands and stuff.

Their beds had lots and lots of pillows. Both rooms were painted blue with matching bedclothes.

"This is wonderful," breathed Hermione.

"I know." Replied Blaise, without any hint of sarcasm.

--

A few weeks passed. Blaise and Hermione grew more accustomed to their new accommodations and duties and living with each other.

Hermione was beginning to have a bit of a crush on him.

One day, she walked into the common room only to see Blaise snap a book shut and hide it behind his back.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He replied coolly.

"Were you writing in a _diary_?"

"No." he replied frostily. He sounded honest.

"Uh-huh… so what _were _you writing in?"

"I wasn't writing, I was dra-" he froze. "Um, dr-eaming. Ummm, _day_-dreaming…"

"In a book?"

"Yes."

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"You suck at lying. Come on, tell me! You know I'm too curious for my own damn good."

"I know." He replied, rolling his eyes and grinning.

She grinned back, feeling her stomach flop.

"Ple-e-ease?"

"No."

She pouted. He hesitated a bit, then stiffened his resolve.

"No!"

"Okay, okay." She grumbled, and went to her room.

In her bed, she wondered 'what could it be?'

Then, she thought, feeling very mature, that she had to respect Blaise's decision and that he must have a reason for not wanting to show it to her. She smiled, pleased with herself.

Then she thought 'BUT WHAT IS IT!?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

One day, Hermione saw Blaise sitting under a tree by the lake, with that same book in his hands.

It was plain black and just a bit larger than an A5 notebook.

She thought of sneaking up from behind him and seeing what he was doing, but then realized that it would be rude of her to see something which he clearly didn't want her to see.

So she got a book, went up to the same tree, and sat down next to him. His head jerked up when he heard her sit down, and the lock of hair that was falling over his face moved up, then slid down again. It was so cute! She thought.

"Hello," she smiled at him. When she saw his expression, she said "Don't worry, I won't look if you don't want me to," she smiled at him, understandingly, while inside her fingers were itching to snatch the book and see what he was doing.

He shook his head. "You can see it if you want to. I was being immature the other day," he looked sheepish.

"Aw, Blaise, you weren't. But really, you don't have to show me if you don't want to,"

He shook his head again, closed the book and handed it to her. "It's kind of stupid." He mumbled, as though he were having second thoughts about letting her see it. But now it was in her hands, her fingers wouldn't let go.

She opened it slowly. There were _drawings!_ Very, very pretty ones, too.

The first one was a tree. It looked a hell of a lot like the one they were sitting under that very moment. Around the area were people; they were walking around like on a normal day. The shading of the tree, the lake and people was perfect. It was in black and white but the different shades of gray made it look very realistic.

The next page was a house, presumably his own. It was large, with a garden and everything. Just inside the fencing of the house flowers sprouted. The house was quite large and there was a stone pathway leading from the wrought iron gate woven with roses to the doorway. It was just as-if not more- magnificent as the first.

The next one appeared to be a valley. With tall sprigs of grass and heather, in the middle of mountains and a spring trickling right through it, the place looked like one Hermione had always dreamt of going. There was even a small cottage, with simple flowers growing around it. It was like those cottages you read about in books.

There were many more drawings, all of different things, each one gorgeously detailed and perfect.

The next to last one was a room; their common room, she realized suddenly. It had a fireplace and sofas similar to the ones in their common room. It was exactly the same!

She looked up at Blaise, who was blushing quite a bit.

"You drew all these?" she asked, not bothering to hide the awe in her voice.

He nodded, reddening some more.

"Blaise, these are gorgeous!"

Now he was a bright red. It contrasted sharply with his eyes and hair, she noted.

"Blaise Zabini, these are the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen in my life! Why didn't you tell me you can draw so brilliantly?"

He shrugged. "Firstly, they're crap, and secondly, whenever I tell anyone, they give me odd looks like I've grown a third arm or something. And thirdly, when I _do_ show anyone, they go around spreading rumors about me that I'm gay or whatever, just because I like to draw." He scowled.

"Number one, they are NOT crap. Number two, anyone who looks at you weirdly is a complete moron. And number three, just because you can draw does not indicate that you are gay."

"Umm. Thanks, 'Mione…"

She smiled and handed him back the book.

"Thanks for trusting me, Blaise,"

He smiled back.

She felt one of those floppy things again.

Couldn't she just enjoy what she had with Blaise right now, friendship?

What was _wrong _with her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blaise and Hermione got to know each other much better because they lived together. They would spend many an evening, talking about their home lives.

Their conversations usually went like this:

Blaise and Hermione would sit on the sofa to talk.

Hermione would ask "Blaise, do you have any siblings?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What do you mean unfortunately?"

He rolled his eyes, grinning. "I have a ten-year old brother." He said it as if it explained everything.

"So?"

"He is the most annoying person I have ever met in my whole life." He said simply.

She giggled. "Why?"

"All he does is pester me to do 'stuff' with him."

"I don't have any siblings, so I don't know what its like," she said, shrugging. "But I've always wanted a little brother…"

"You can have mine, if you like."

They both laughed.

"What's he like?" she asked after a moment.

"His name's Alex. He's unnaturally tall and has brown hair which is spiky no matter what he tries to do with it. He likes to eat ice cream for breakfast, cake for lunch and pudding for dinner." He rolled his eyes.

She grinned.

"My mum doesn't let him, of course. She's a muggle model and she's always obsessing about her and our weight. She doesn't really ever have a problem with me," he grinned arrogantly here. "But she forbids Alex to ingest any sugar at all. Except when she lets him. Which is hardly ever. Some might call her a health freak, but really I think she has an eating disorder." He said coolly.

"Oh." She tried to change the subject. "What about your dad?"

"He died two years ago. Until then he used to defend us against mum and her all-vegetable diet." His voice cracked a bit. "We haven't really gotten over it yet."

"I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, regaining some of his humor. "So is your family as mad as mine?"

"I would have to say yes, but in a different way."

He raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Both my parents are insane." She said, completely serious.

His eyes widened, thinking she was being serious. She giggled.

Then he muttered. "Maybe it runs in the family."

She laughed out loud at that one. "I didn't mean it literally."

He relaxed. "Oh. Why are they insane?"

"My dad is overprotective of me, he won't let me do anything on my own. He's also extremely accident-prone and can't last a day without hurting himself in someday. And instead of being sympathetic, me and mum just laugh. It's really funny!"

He grinned. Her heart flopped.

"My mum is something of a comedian. She's always making these really lame jokes. She and dad are complete opposites, but still so in love." She smiled.

"They sound wonderful." He said.

She nodded.

After a moment's silence, they both took a book from the bookrack, grinned at the synchrony of their actions, and started reading.

--

The next morning, Hermione woke up on the sofa, feeling kind of drowsy. She snuggled down deeper into Blaise's arms and inhaled.

Wait.

WHAT!?

She jerked her head up in shock, waking Blaise up too. Her head had been on his shoulder and his arms around her.

They both looked at each other and turned bright red.

"Umm.. Er.." they both stammered.

"Let's just… pretend that nothing happened…"

"Works for me…"

They grinned.

--

Soon enough, Blaise Zabini the Slytherin and Hermione Granger the Gryffindor had become close friends.

What did Ron have to say about this, you may ask.

He was furious! Hermione wasn't on speaking terms with him, but that didn't stop him from speaking to her!

"Hermione-e-e-e!" he whined almost every day. "Why are you talking to that Slytherin-n-n-n??" in an annoying nasal voice that made her want to hit him.

He kept asking her that again and again, until she grew so pissed that she said "He's my friend! That's why I'm talking to him! Why can't you mind your own business?"

"But he's a _Slytheri-i-n."_ he said as though it were the worst insult he could think of. Well, Hermione thought. He was always rather dim.

"So _what,_ Ron? You have been _biased_ against Slytherins for your _whole _life. Grow up!"

But Ron wouldn't. He merely huffed and puffed before stalking off, looking very gay doing so.

Poor Harry was forced to be witness to all of this.

He was torn between his best male buddy Ron who had been through so many sticky situations with him, and Hermione, the smart girl and one of his closest non male friends, who was clearly not in the wrong for having befriended a Slytherin, that Zabini fellow, what was his name? Oh, yeah, Blaise.

He tried to make peace, but Ron was being unnecessarily stubborn and Hermione wasn't much better…

One day, Harry went to the library. He saw Blaise Zabini sitting in a corner, reading quietly.

Blaise glanced up and saw him. Harry stared. Blaise stared back. A while passed. "Care to join me, Potter?" he asked coolly.

"Um, okay-y…"

He sat down next to Blaise. "Listen, Zab-Blaise, I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot, because of the house thing, but I'm ready to move past all that. Plus, Hermione will eat me alive if I don't." he shuddered.

Blaise chuckled. "Fine by me. _Harry._" He said it, sounding kind of strained. "I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I'd be calling the moron-er, boy who lived by his first name…"

When Harry just stared, Blaise shrugged. "Draco's nicknames for everyone kind of rub off on us."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. Blaise grinned. "Truce?" he asked.

"Truce."

A while passed.

"Blaise, I need to ask you something. It's very, very serious."

"Er… Shoot."

"Do you… do you by any chance… _like_ Hermione?"

Blaise's eyes widened in shock. Then he attempted to look normal again. "Of course I like her. She's one of my closest friends."

"That's good to know but I meant, do you _like _like her? As in… like, more than a friend?"

Blaise's eyes widened again. "Um, I have not the slightest notion what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I've seen you looking at her. You look at her like you want to take her far away where you can sit together and just talk."

Blaise looked wierded out. "Um, Harry? Can I ask you something very serious, too? Are you gay?'

"No I am not. Just because I'm the boy who lived doesn't mean that I'm completely thick. I can notice this and you don't exactly do a fabulous job of hiding it."

Blaise turned bright red. "I…er… oh, screw it. Yes. Okay? I do like her. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic. Because she likes you too."

"What?" he looked astonished now.

"She does. She looks at you with an expression I've never seen in her eyes before."

"Okay, it's official. You're gay."

"I am not a himbo. That's all."

"Uh… huh…"

"SHE LIKES YOU! A LOT!"

The whole library turned to stare at him. They both flushed and Harry whispered "She does."

Just then the bell rang. "I have to go!" said Blaise. "I have Herbology!"

"This isn't over!"


End file.
